Another Boring Tuesday
by KinkyWings
Summary: She was so tired of these half-assed plans of his that always fell through. For once, she wanted some more excitement, like they had at the start of their relationship. In the beginning, everything was fun! And everything led to sex.


A/N: I hope you loves enjoy this little one-off! Please let me know how you liked it! XOXOX!

* * *

Another Boring Tuesday

It was a Tuesday, and a really rainy, drab Tuesday at that. Stella thought that going over to watch movies with her boyfriend would lighten the day up, but that plan had backfired. Big time. He refused to watch the latest rom-com starring her favorite Solarian actress, and she absolutely would not agree to a _CSI: Eraklyon_ marathon. So, there she was now, stuck on a sofa next to Brandon, who was half asleep watching some horrible two-star comedy from ages ago.

She would've rather battled with the Trix.

She was so tired of these half-assed plans of his that always fell through. For once, she wanted some more excitement, like they had at the start of their relationship. In the beginning, _everything_ was fun!

And _everything_ led to sex.

Go to a movie, half way in give head in the back row of the cinema. Dinner and carriage ride around the park, a quickie in the cab before the driver could kick them out. Night spent studying, end with a morning lying beside each other in bed. There was a pattern, and she missed it. She didn't know when the decline started; she hoped she hadn't done anything to make him think she was bad. She was plenty experienced by the time they had gotten together, so she had always assumed the sex was great. But that didn't explain why she basically had to beg for it now, and when it did happen, it was so… _dull,_ as if all the fun had been sucked out of their love. It had been at least three weeks since their last time, and she couldn't take one more minute of this routine monotony.

"Hey Snookums, do you want to do something?" she asked casually, nudging him. He woke with a start, almost forgetting that she was there.

"Sorry Stells, looks like I dozed off for a second. What'd I miss?" Brandon asked with an apologetic smile. He looked so cute when he was just woken up, but she didn't let that deter her…much.

"I can see that this is boring you," she replied plainly, and he took notice of her dejection.

"I'm sorry babe; I know how much you wanted to see… _Planet of the Ten Foot Beauty Queens_?" he read the title with a question, as if just realizing what they had been doing for the past hour. Had she really sunk so low on his priorities that he couldn't even bother to care to engage himself in their activities, despite how stupid they were? It hurt her deeply.

"Brandon," she started with a sigh, using his name instead of his pet name, and he took immediate notice, sitting up straighter to face her. "I don't care about the movie; I don't care about you sleeping. I care about us, about where we are right now. And right now we're in limbo."

He had a puzzled look on his face, telling her to continue because he did not understand.

"I miss us; I miss what we had. I miss the fun," she smiled playfully, tugging on his shirt collar before releasing it and pressing it down. "And now we act like an old married couple. I mean, I used to pull off your shirt and now I'm fixing it. Do you get what I mean?"

"Kind of…" he scratched his head before grabbing her hands, pulling them to his heart. "You're not breaking up with me are you?"

She laughed a little and then kissed him soundly on the lips. She could feel his fear vanish, but his confusion still lingered.

"No, silly, I love you with all my heart. I just want us back. No more sitting on the sofa in silence."

He sighed and let out a chuckle of his own. "Good, cuz I was one more movie night away from insanity. You know, I only did those things because I thought you wanted a more mature relationship."

"What?" she asked, now her turn to be confused. "When did I ever say that?"

"Just a few months ago, after lunch that one day. You said, and I quote _'I wish our relationship was more mature, that you would just grow up already.'_ So, here's me, trying to grow up," Brandon replied, using air quotes in front of Stella's shocked face.

"Brandon, the only reason I said that was because you tried to jump me on the table, in front of the entire café. I was mortified!" she replied, trying her hardest not to laugh as all the details of that day came back to him. His face was sheer embarrassment, and she leaned in against his chest, her fingers tracing the buttons on his shirt. "Snookums, I am grateful that you would go to all this trouble to change for me, but I liked us better the way we were. You know…how _close_ we were before."

Her fingers moved lower and lower until instead of circling his shirt's buttons, they were dancing along his trouser buttons. He smiled wickedly at her, their desire for one another rekindling the fire inside.

"Stells, you read my mind," he breathed, not giving her time to respond before capturing her mouth in a fierce kiss. She responded with equal vigor, her mouth moving like crazy against his. The friction between their bodies was great, the heat generating from both parties increasing by the second. She wasn't satisfied with the distance between them, and lifted her legs up and over the couch until she straddled him, his bulging hard-on pressing into her. She ground her body into him, and she felt him moan into her mouth.

"You have no idea how much I've missed this…" he gasped, throwing his shirt off over his head.

"Mmm, me too…" she purred as she proceeded nip at his exposed neck, making a trail of bites across his pecs. He groaned again, this time deeper, and she shivered with want.

Brandon flipped Stella over on the couch and pinned her under his weight. She looked beautiful, her eyes glowing, hair splayed all around like a halo. He really was lucky to have such a wonderful girlfriend, and now he was going to treat her like the princess she was.

He lowered himself overtop of her knees and ran his hands up his girlfriend's thighs, higher and higher until he reached the junction between her legs. He could feel the heat radiating from there. Brandon canted his head back, relishing the fact that he could make her like this, so hot and ready for him. He ran his hands around the one spot he knew she wanted him to touch, but did not engage her, causing a whimper to escape her lips. Instead, he moved his fingers under the waistband of her green mini skirt, pulling it down her body slowly, underwear and all, discarding them on the floor.

She was eager too, and proceeded to unfasten his belt, slipping it onto the clothes pile below. The pants then fell of their own accord, and she wasted no time getting all the remaining fabric off of his body. She moaned as she saw him revealed to her, images, fantasies of him inside her now playing before her eyes.

She felt lips on hers once more, and the intoxicating scents of sex and Brandon flooded all of her senses. She was taken away to her own paradise in his lips, their battle for lust raging in their mouths as they tried to capture each other. She pushed him back up so that they were sitting upright once more, his back against the sofa with his head leaned back and her straddled on top of him, getting a better angle at his mouth, fisting his hair as he grabbed her hips. She ground against him, his hips connecting with hers until he was as deep within her as he could go.

She moaned loudly at the intrusion, gyrating her hips to feel him better. He growled, biting down on her tongue as she moved him with her, making the step towards the aggressive. He bucked up against her, and she cried out, arching her back so that her breasts were in his face. He still had her top on, and she was sure he could see the tight beads her nipples had become. He palmed them through the thin fabric of her shirt, and she writhed under his electric touch.

She was panting; he was panting, and hard. Much more of this and she was going to come, soon. They were a sweaty mess, but she loved it all the more. She wanted dirty, and reached her hand down to fondle him, squeezing gently, feeling his sac coil and tense beneath her grasp.

"Holy shit! Stella!" Brandon shouted, thrusting harder into her due to shock. She cried out but proceeded to ride him, not stopping. "You're gonna make me come!"

"That's the point," she gasped, pushing herself down hard and bouncing back up.

"You are so fucking sexy when you're horny," he said, reaching behind and slapping her on the ass, kneading the soft, squishy flesh in his hand. Stella bit back a moan and kept bouncing on his dick, the obscene sound of flesh on flesh filling the air like a soundtrack, mingling with their heavy breaths and curses.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, going in for another steamy kiss. Their movements were wild, frantic, and she felt his grip on her ass tighten, a sure sign that he was going to come. She braced herself, increasing their speed, the couch bumping up and down with each of his thrusts. He was grunting like a cave man, and she was bouncing with no means of stopping.

"Right there baby!" Stella cried, "Right there! OH!"

Her nails dug into his back, and he threw his own head back, howling. "SHIT! Stella! I'm going to-"

He couldn't make coherent sentences, but she got the gist. They were both right on the edge.

"Come on baby, just a few more!" Stella wailed, so close.

"I-ungh-am-ungh-going-ungh-to-UNGH-COME!" Brandon shouted between each thrust, balls slapping against his boiling skin. He could feel her walls spasming around him, locking his member in a vice grip of pleasure.

"BRANDON!"

"What the FUCK?!"

Both heads turned at the unexpected voice, only to be greeted through their pleasure-full haze by Sky standing in the doorway, his eyes wide with shock. They all just remained as they were for a few good seconds before Stella leapt off of Brandon and scrambled for some shred of clothing to cover her up. She settled for a pillow. Stella could hear Sky chuckle a little after all of their shock wore off, but mostly, she could only hear the sound of her own mortification.

"Well, I guess I'll have to burn that couch…" Sky joked wryly. All he got was a glare from Stella and an awkward chuckle from Brandon, whose face was beet red, and who immediately stopped after glancing at Stella.

"Guess I forgot to lock the door…?" Brandon tried lamely. He only got a death look.

"You think?" she replied frigidly. He swore that reply could've given him whiplash.

"Ow, harsh. Looks like you're in the dog house buddy," Sky commented, still joking around.

"Sky, leave now, please," Stella asked lowly, more of a threatening command than anything else.

"Hey, it's just nice to know that you're finally getting some dude,"

"LEAVE!" she screamed, throwing a remote at Sky's head as he ducked out of the door and sprinted down the halls. She was so upset, so embarrassed. Who only knew who he was going to tell, and she already had a rocky reputation as it was.

"Great, this is just perfect," she hissed as soon as she slammed the door shut.

Brandon had gotten up from the couch, running a hand through his hair on the back of his head. He looked just as awkward as she did, but he was much more relaxed, even still interested, now that Sky had left.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, we can pick up where we left off?" he suggested, pulling on her hips, smiling devilishly in a vain attempt to cheer her up.

All he got was a firm smack in the face and a night spent jacking off alone in return.


End file.
